


So overprotected

by Rizz07



Series: The strength of the wolf is the pack [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Brothers, Multi, Overprotective Charles, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Arthur has to deal with the consequences of being cornered.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The strength of the wolf is the pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723480
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	So overprotected

Worrying his lip, Arthur shuffled closer to the door of the garage. Almost reaching the exit, thinking he had made it when a voice made him stop. “Where do you think you’re going?” With a sigh, he threw his head back. Ever since he had been cornered and Charles got confronted by Max, his brother had become unbearable, refused to let him out of his sight. Watching him like a hawk and honestly, it was driving him up the wall.

“Out” was all he replied. Not because he didn’t want to elaborate, but because he hadn’t thought that far ahead. Getting out was a challenge on its own. Not that he didn’t understand his brother’s concern or the need to keep him safe. It was in his nature, both as his brother and older pack member. That didn’t mean he had to overdo it, being downright overprotective. Max had told Charles not to let him wonder off to secluded areas on his own. A category most of the paddock didn’t fall under, with its busyness. Yet Charles even refused to let him go out there. Causing his irritation to grown. He wasn’t stupid, he knew better now that wondering off. He didn’t need Charles, or one of his little minions around him 24/7, he had a right to some privacy, damn it. 

“Give me a second and I’ll join you” Charles told him, like he already expected. Irritated, he let out a growl. Desperately searching for an excuse.

“That’s okay. I’m only going to see Max.” Holding in his breath, hoping the name of his savior would convince Charles to let him go alone. It was only 2 garages down. Preferring the Dutchman’s company over his brothers at the moment.

Charles didn’t look happy and Arthur braced himself for the rejection, when one of the mechanics saved him by demanding Charles his attention. Conflicted his brother sighed. “Fine, but text me the moment you get there.”

For a second, Arthur was sure his ears were deceiving him, but he quickly nodded. Ecstatic that he finally got to get out of here by himself, even if it was only a few meters. Throwing an “See you later” over his shoulder, he sprinted towards the Red Bull garage, His happy smile only faltering upon the strange looks he got. Suddenly aware of being the stranger in their midst, he awkwardly rubbed the back of neck. Glancing around in search for Max. Feeling more self-conscious by the second when he didn’t see him.

“Arthur?” Alex appeared next to him. Looking at him concerned, while Arthur was just relieved to see a familiar face.

“I-I’m looking for Max” he stammered. Not completely sure if the beta had heard about what had happened. He hope he did, or this would get awkward fast.

“Oh, well he’s in the pack room” Alex told him with a soft smile.

His stomach sank. Disappointed filling him. Normally he would just go there, but Charles…. Shit Charles. Quickly he pulled out his phone, sending out the text that he made it safe and sound. Not putting it past his brother to show up here if he hadn’t. Wondering what his next action would be. Normally he would just head over to the pack room, but he doubted Charles would be okay with that, with him already less than pleased about this. The pack room was located on the other side of the paddock, not leading him through any secluded part, but still.

“What’s wrong? Alex wondered, sensing the change in his mood. Quickly he summarized his current situation. “Oh but I can take you” the Thai offered friendly.

“Aren’t you busy?” He must be needed here, right?

“I can miss a few minutes, right guys?” Calling out the last part. Getting hums in approval.

Grateful he gave him a smile. “I’d like that.” Sending out another text to his brother, to let him know where he was going and more importantly that Alex was accompanying him.

“Messaging the guard dog?” The taller joked. Chuckling he nodded. “Did he approve?”

“He hasn’t responded yet” he shrugged.

“Want to wait for that?” Hell no, determinedly shaking his head. Doubting Charles wouldn’t approve, this was Alex going with him, who he had a soft spot for. “Alright, let’s go then. I’ll be right back guys” he yelled to staff.

**

A few minutes later they arrived at the pack room. Alex chuckling softly when his eyes fell upon his team mate. Leaning close to Arthur he whispered, “He might like to pretend he is all tough, but he’s a cuddler at heart.” Following his gaze, Arthur smiled softly at the sight. Recently he witnessed Max his fierce side from up close, but now he was seeing the caring side of the omega. The sandy colored wolf was curled up around a brown wolf. It’s fur a few shades darker than his own. Not sure if it was okay to disturb them, he cautiously moved over. Second guessing himself. Max might have saved him, but other than that he didn’t really know the man. Charles always carefully keeping them separated. So should he really just go up to him, while huddled up with Lando? Recognizing the other omega’s scent.

Hearing him come, Max raised his eyes. Guarded at first, but barking happily upon recognizing Arthur. Much to his relieve, if he could say so. Last thing he wanted was to have the Dutch wolf anger aimed at him. Smiling shyly to greet the wolf, before suddenly remembering his manner. Quickly turning back to Alex. “Thank you” he gratefully told the man.

“No worries.” And with that he was off. Probably reassured now that Max had acknowledged his presence.

A sudden tug on his sleeve, made him look down. In his short exchange he had with Alex, Max had gotten up and was now tugging him softly towards his original spot. Happily Arthur changed into wolf form as well, following the omega. Max growling pleased, as he laid back down next to Lando, with Arthur laying down on Mac his other side. Feeling at ease, the beta let himself doze off.

**

A low growl woke him up. Whining disturbed, as Max moved to his paws. Which the omega ignored, nudging him and Lando closer together, taking a protective stance in front of them. Growling in warning. Confused about what was going on, Arthur glanced around the omega, seeing a black wolf. A beta, if his nose wasn’t betraying him. One he didn’t immediately recognizing. But when it stepped further inside the room, Max’s growling intensified, his hackles raising. Worried Arthur huddled closer to Lando. Preparing himself to protect the omega if needed.

With a soft whine, the black wolf moved backwards, only to bump against a pair of legs. “What’s going on here?” Daniel glanced from Max down at the beta wolf at his feet, narrowed his eyes. Arthur felt relieved seeing the alpha, although he never doubting Max his capability to handle the situation, he was sure Daniel would make the beta, whoever he was, leave. To protect his mate and- “Max” the alpha growled lowly, sending shivers down his spine, as Daniel turned his narrowed eyes back on his mate. “Behave.” Utterly confused, Arthur eyed the Aussie. Unable to understand why he was angry at Max. It was the beta that was the problem, not him. Equally annoyed, Max let out another growl. “Max!” Daniel barked sternly. “Leave Esteban alone.”

Oh. Well that threw a new light on the situation. Max wasn’t growling at the beta because he was a threat. The omega simply wanted to make it clear that Esteban wasn’t wanted here. Which made sense, considering the stories he heard about the two of them, and they all knew what had happened in Brazil. Combine that with Max having Lando and him with him, and he was positive it would set off every parental instinct in the omega. Undoubtedly trying to protect what Max considered cubs.

Glaring at his mate a moment longer, Max snorted loudly, sitting down and looking far from happy.

Daniel gave Esteban the nod, giving him the all clear to go inside the room. The alpha then walked over to Max, petting his head. “God boy.” Barely avoiding Max snapping at his hand. Instead of berating his omega mate like Arthur expected, the alpha just grinned. Proving to him once again that the two didn’t have the most traditional bond, yet they made it work never the less.

Feeling his eyes on him, Daniel turned to him. “Arthur, shouldn’t you be with Charles?”

Annoyed at the assumption, he growled, before he could stop himself. Wide eyed, he shuffled backwards, when he realized what he had done. Of course he had growled at alphas before, but either they were pack and he was familiar with them that it was accepted, or a stranger who deserved it. None of them had ever been Daniel Ricciardo.

“No need to shy away, little one. You’re allowed to show your displeasure” the alpha spoke with a soft smile. Promptly earning himself another growl for the nickname, causing the alpha to chuckle light heartedly. Who then simply turned into wolf form and laid down next to Lando. The omega happily licking the alpha’s muzzle. Max let out a content sound at the sight, laying down next to his alpha. Suddenly unsure of what was expected of him, Arthur eyed them. Worries that melted away as Max glanced back at him expectantly. Smiling, Arthur shuffled closer, pressing himself against the omega side. Hardly believing that he was allowed to cuddle up with Max and his mate, yet after what had happened before it shouldn’t really surprise him either.

**

Much later Charles entered the room. His best friend Pierre by his side. When he was younger, Arthur had been convinced the two would end up mated. That was until Pierre fell head over heels for Cate, who he had been happily mated to for several years now. The fact that it hadn’t effected Charles in any way, had proven that Arthur had completely misread their situation. Something he had learned from, and now his money was on Alex. Although with his brother flirty and needy nature, you could never be certain.

“Arthur” Charles called out, demanding his attention. “Time to go.” A whine escaped his throat. He didn’t want to go, being perfectly content where he was. His brother’s brows furrowed at his response. “Come on, I’m done for today, so I’m leaving.” Meaning that he was forced to come with. Because where his brother went, so did he these days. Not wanting to make a scene in the pack room, he sighed and got to his paws. Saying his goodbyes to Max and Daniel, and more shyly to Lando. Who to his surprise affectionately nuzzled his muzzle. A submissive gesture from the older wolf, but who was also an omega to his beta.

“Arthur come on.” Charles his impatientness surfacing. Suppressing another sigh he followed his brother out. Throwing one last longing glance over his shoulder at the comfortable spot he had to leave behind.

**

Once in his hotel room, the only spot Charles let him be by himself, he pulled out his phone. Having come to the decision on his way here, that he should face the one thing Charles was using over his head to make him listen. Lorenzo. He had begged Charles not to tell their older brother about what had happened. Feeling like one protective older brother was more than enough. However Charles worried more about him, then that both of them would, combined. That was why he decided to face the music, so to speak and call up his older brother.

“Arthur. What’s up little brother” Lorenzo greeted him cheerfully.

“I’m good.” Was his automatic answer. And it wasn’t a completely lie, but not the complete truth either. “Well I am… mostly.” Suddenly unsure of how to bring up the subject. All he wanted was to leave the situation behind, yet telling Lorenzo involved another concerned brother and he feared what his reaction would be.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Worry evident in his voice.

“I uh- I got to tell you something.” Sucking in a breath and gathering up all his courage. “A few days ago I was cornered by an alpha.” There it was out. Hearing his brother suck in a breath.

“What? Are you okay? Why am I only learning about this now?” Lorenzo exclaimed with a concerned growl.

“I’m okay. Nothing actually happened. Help arrived before it could” he hurried to reassure his brother. “Even before my fight or flight instinct kicked in.”

“And you are sure, you’re okay?” Still not sounding convinced. “Because you can tell me if you’re not.”

“I’m sure. Don’t get me wrong, it was scary, but I’m fine now.” And he was. Although it had been a good lesson, that he needed to be more careful. Now knowing better than to wonder off to secluded areas by himself. That it simply wasn't safe. “I learned from my mistake.”

“That’s good” Lorenzo sighed in relieve. “But it still doesn’t explain why I am only hearing about this now.” Annoying seeping in his voice.

“Because I begged Charles not to.” Casting his eyes downwards in shame, even if his brother was unable to see it.

“So he knows?”

“Yes. Max confronted him about not keeping a better eye on me” he admitted.

“Max, as in Verstappen?” Surprise clear in his voice.

“Yes. He’s the one that saved me.” Throwing it all out there. “And yes I know he is an omega. One you shouldn’t piss off, might I add.”

Despite everything, Lorenzo chuckled. “That’s more something you should tell to Charles.” True, Arthur couldn’t help but agree. “But why didn’t you want me to know?”

"Because I didn't want to worry you. Thinking one worried brother was enough, and it wouldn't change the situation" he explained. He hated worrying Lorenzo, even more than Charles.

Lorenzo hummed a little. “But you’re telling me now.”

“Yes, because Charles is using it to blackmail me. Seriously Lorenzo, he is out of control with his overprotectiveness. He won’t let me go anywhere by myself anymore” he fended to his brother. “It’s driving insane.”

“Serves you right" the man stated.

“Lorenzo” he found himself whining with a pout.

“Fine, I’ll talk to him” the man sighed. “But only because you’re my baby brother.”

“You’re the best” he beamed.

“But you better be careful and don’t you dare ever keeping something like this from me again.” The warning growl telling him, his brother was serious. "You hear me?"

“Yes, I promise” he swore. “ _Merci_ Lorenzo.” Grateful that his oldest brother had his back. Although the man always had a little difficulty with saying no to his little brothers.

**

The next day, race day to be exact, Arthur was strolling around the paddock with a smile on his face. Thanks to Lorenzo’s help, Charles had finally backed down a little. Although he still demanded to know where Arthur was and where he was going. Which he could accept. Already happy to have most of his freedom back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit after saying I'd write more of this series, I started writing this full ambition. The thing just is, the idea sounded good in my head, but on paper I'm not so sure. Even to the point I considered not posting it at all, so I'm a little hesitant to hear your thought in the comments (or the lack of it), which sucks because I do want to explore this series more. So do please let me know what you think and if I should write more, maybe focusing on other characters/wolves?


End file.
